


Spilt Tea

by Zoya87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuffs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, POV Female Character, Pegging, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: When a servant makes a mistake the Lady of the house must teach him a lesson.





	

*Crash!* 

I looked over in the direction of my inept servant Nym.

"Sorry Miss Zarella!", he said as he bent down and began picking up the pieces of my now broken tea set. I frowned. This particular male Dark Elf was incredibly clumsy. He always dropped things or knocked them over. Now was a perfect time to teach him a lesson he will never forget.

I was a Dark Elf noble and I won't tolerate that kind of awkwardness without it bringing some benefit to me. I would have to make him useful in some other way.

I stood up and crossed my arms, glaring at him. "You are such a klutz! I'm tired of you constantly being a useless servant. I have an idea how to get you to be useful though," I grinned. "I think it's time I taught you a lesson."

Nym awkwardly held the tray close to his body; it was the only unbroken piece of the tea set left.

"Leave the tray on the table and come with me."

"Yes Miss," he said, gingerly setting the tray down on the table.

I stood up and escorted Nym out of the room. We walked down the hall in silence until we came to my bedroom; which Nym had never been allowed in before. I opened the sturdy wooden door.

"Go in."

Nym's eyes widened causing his red irises to seem lost in his eyes. He tensed as he knew this was my personal bedroom that no one else was allowed in. He sheepishly walked in causing his long silver hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail to sway side to side with each step.

As we walked into the room, I closed and locked the door behind us. Nym timidly stood in the center of my room. My queen sized bed was off to the right, and a wide assortment of fun sexual toys and furniture off to the left. The wall behind Nym was covered with floggers and whips. A chest that was full of dildos, other insertables, and various leather bindings sat below them. A st andrew's cross and a hook to suspend someone from the ceiling were further to the left, to name just a few of my fun toys.

Nym stood there with his hands clasped in front of himself, his beautiful dark blue cheeks beginning to shift into a nice blush.

"Strip down to nothing," I ordered as I walked over in front of him.

"Yes Miss," he replied as he started to take off his waistcoat and shirt.

"In my bedroom you will call me Mistress."

Nym froze, "Yes Mistress."

He might be a klutz, but at least he had manners and knew his place. I watched him undress. First, he finished removing his waistcoat and shirt. Then he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. Finally, he removed his briefs.

I grabbed his clothing, "You will have to earn these back." I smiled and walked over to my bed,setting them on the floor to the side of it. I eyed Nym as I approached him; he was very pleasing to the eye. I had a lot in store for him before I would let him go today.

I walked over to my chest and rummaged through it, grabbing some leather cuffs and a blindfold. I smirked. With the blindfold, he wouldn't get any ideas of what I had planned for him.

I sauntered over to him, "You don't deserve to be able to see what's going on. Not yet."

I placed the blindfold over his eyes tying it behind his head.. He couldn't see anything now. I grabbed his wrists and started putting the thick leather cuffs on him. This will do; he looked good.

"This way," I said guiding him by the small chain that connected the two cuffs.

I led him over to the bed and shoved him onto it. He made a sound of surprise at my roughness. I sat down on the bed and pulled him over my lap which granted me access to his supple rear.

I brought my hand up, then swung it down onto his ass cheeks; roughly creating a nice loud smacking sound.

"Ahh!" He gasped in surprise.

I continued to raise my hand and let it fall. The spanking causing his cheeks to redden and my hand to sting. I felt a growing pressure against my legs as I continued. His member was beginning to get erect from my onslaught against his ass cheeks.

"So you like this do you?" I punctuated my sentence with a smack on his ass. "This was supposed to be punishment for you and a pleasure for me. I guess it can't be helped if you're a closet freak. We shall see if you like the rest of what I have in store for you," I cackled.

"Ah it's I didn't mean to..." He trailed off.

"No excuses!" I said, smacking his ass so hard it caused him to jump in surprise. I proceeded to rub his reddened bottom before smacking it again playfully. I was beginning to really get into this. "I'll make sure you know your true place and learn a lesson today." I wasn't sure what that lesson would really be, but I knew I would have fun with him regardless. I grabbed his ass with both hands and he jumped a bit; it was tender from the spanking. I decided that was enough spanking for now. "Move," I ordered as I guided him off the bed.

I stood up facing him. "Kneel down." I stripped my skirt and panties off.

He got on his knees, becoming the perfect height for what I planned next. Grabbing him by his hair, I pulled him forward until his face was at my crotch. "With so few females I bet you've never been with a woman before. Lets see how your pussy eating skills are. Go ahead, I'm right in front of you."

He leaned forward and began using his tongue to try to please me. He was sloppy, but not the worst I had experienced. He started at my clit and moved down erratically. His tongue was unfocused as he was unsure of himself and what to do. I frowned.

"Hmm I guess my assessment was right and you really have never been with a woman before." I pulled his head into me, bridging any gap there had been. His tongue now swirled around my lips. He began to find a rhythm, moving up then down, trying his best to tease me gently. He wasn't doing a bad job, but I wouldn't tell him that.

He gently licked my clit causing a smile to crease my face as my pleasure intensified. I breathed out heavily as I ruffled his hair, still holding him firmly against me. He might not be great, but this was good enough for now. He would learn and improve with time if I kept him around.

"Hmm you're not very good at this," I said as I moved myself out of his reach. I grabbed him by the cuffs and pulled him up to a standing position. "I have another idea of something fun I can do with you."

I led him over to a hook that hung from the ceiling, raising up and attached the cuffs to it. "Stay here."

I walked over to my wall of floggers and grabbed a pretty black and red one made of leather. I gripped it between my hands as I moved over behind Nym, "Try not to fall over." 

Even if he lost his balance the hook would keep him standing. He wasn't really capable of falling over despite his clumsiness.

I raised the flogger and brought it down on his already tender rump repeatedly, swinging it in an arcing motion.

"Ah! M-mistress," he gasped in surprise and pain.

I smiled as I enjoyed the view I had of Nym's backside as I flogged him. "You've been very bad breaking my tea set you clumsy male. Yet I punish you and you seem to enjoy it. Even now your cock is hard with excitement for what I'm doing to you." I stopped flogging him. "Beg for me to continue."

He was quiet for a moment then in a soft voice he spoke. "Mistress please don't stop."

"I can barely hear you. Are you asking me to stop?" I smirked as I teased him.

"Mistress please don't stop punishing me! Use me as you wish."

"There now that wasn't so hard." I continued flogging him as he let out a cry of excitement. Nym was more exciting than I had hoped for. Causing him pain while he seemed to love it excited me beyond belief. I went back over to my wall and put the flogger back then I grabbed a stiff wooden paddle.

"I'm going to make sure you can't sit down for the rest of the day," I cooed as I moved back over to him. I swung the paddle which connected with a loud crack.

"Ahh!"

I repeatedly swung the firm wooden paddle which reddened his ass further. Nym squirmed as I struck him which I found adorable. I smiled and swung harder.

"This will teach you to not drop and break precious objects anymore."

I didn't really care too much about the tea set, but it was fun to antagonize him, and pretend I did care about it.

"I bet you would like to have sex with me wouldn't you?"

"Yes Mistress," he said between paddlings.

I brought the paddle down hard on his rear and he squealed. "Well I don't think you deserve it without first being dressed for the occasion."

I was sure he was confused, but I had just the thing for him. I also had a lovely surprise in store for him. I walked over to my chest and opened it sifting through some of the clothing. I pulled out a scandalously short leather black pleated skirt, and some high heeled leather boots that looked about his size.  
As I approached him from the front I got a good look at his erect member, it looked tempting. He looked so desperate it excited me so. I undid the button on the skirt and wrapped it around his waist butttoning it again.

"Lift up one of your legs."

He did as ordered and I slid the boot up over his leg. "Ok I'm done with that one; now the other."

He put his leg down struggling with the different height of the new boot on his foot; then lifted up his other leg. I slid the other boot on skillfully. "I'm done with that one now as well." He gingerly set his other leg down and tried to balance in the women's attire I clothed him in. I traced his body with my fingertips, and he gasped from the sensation. Up from his pecs down to abs. I lazily moved my hand up to his nipples and pinched then; he squealed at the sensation.

"Sensitive are they?"

"Yes Mistress."

I rubbed his nipples as she shifted excitedly in his boots. I noticed some pre dripping from his hard cock. I leaned over and put my mouth on one of his nipples tracing it with my tongue before sucking on it. I pinches the other in my hand as he squirmed in delight and moaned. Playfully I nibbled on his nipple and then moved to the other tracing it with my tongue again before sucking on it. I held his nipple between my teeth as I pinched and pulled on the other one with my fingers.  
I let go of his nipples, and stood upright again.

"You're such a slut."

I flicked his perky nips as he moaned in pleasure. Grabbed them roughly I decided to find something better suited to use on them.

I walked back to my chest and found two nipple clamps adorned with a cute bell on each. This would be perfect for my new toy whom seemed to love being used. I went back to him and clipped the first one on, and then the second.

"Ah Mistress!"

His body shook jingling the bells. I reached down and began to stroke his rock hard cock playfully. I was already soaking wet and wanted something more for me, but I still wanted to play with him. I had other plans even if my loins were ablaze with need. After reluctantly releasing his cock I went to where all my dildos were and found a large purple one. This one would be perfect for him. I put the dildo into my harness and slid it on then I grabbed the lube and went back to him.

I started lubing up the dildo, "I have something for you." I purred.

I prodded his hole with the large dildo.

"Ah! Mistress?"

"Just relax."

I grabbed his hips and began to gently push into him slowly easing my way inside. I slowly rocked my hips back and forth thrusting ever so slightly deeper inside of Nym. My purple dildo stretched him wide as I thrust further inside of him. He shuddered as I used my large dildo to invade his hole. I reached around and began stroking his cock as I rocked my hips thrusting deeper inside him each time until I had my entire length inside of him. He breathed heavily and his rod throbbed as I stroked him.

"There now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"N-no Mistress."

Nym squirmed and moaned as I stroked his shaft expertly and rocked my hips, and slowly picked up the pace. His bells jingled with each thrust causing me to smile. I moved my lips to his neck and gently kissed him working my way up to his sensitive ears. I licked his long slender ears causing him to tense up and moan in pleasure. I wanted him to enjoy this and crave it. I wanted to make him my new toy molded exactly to my liking.  
I grabbed one of his legs with my free hand and lifted it up as I began to vigorously pound his ass with my cock. The sound of the bells jingling rung in my ears as I fucked and stroked him at the same time. I felt a wetness on my hand and looked to see a considerable amount of pre leaking out of his cock onto my hand.

"Ahh Mistress I'm getting close."

"Ah so you like being treated like this?"

"Yes," he whined.

"I've got more in store for you my little slut."

"More?"

"Yes, more."

I fucked him as hard as I could causing his ass to slap my crotch loudly as we made lewd noises. I went back to sucking on his ear as I firmly stroked his cock. In and out of him my huge dildo went as he shuddered and squirmed in delight. He looked so good in the skirt and boots I put him in it made me incredibly excited.

"Mistress I'm going to.."

I felt his shaft twitch as a flood of sticky hot cum erupted from his rock hard cock coating my hand. I smirked I knew exactly what I'd do with this.I pulled myself off of him and let his leg down. The dildo came out of him with a loud pop.

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself very much," I said as I walked in front of him. "You have also made a mess on my hand. It's time for you to clean it up,” I said as I put my fingers in his mouth.

His soft tongue lapped at his seed on my fingers eagerly drinking it up. He delicately licked his seed off all of my fingers and then started on my palm. He was quite the quick learner when it came to this.

"That's good," I said as I pulled my clean hand away from his face. I undid his blindfold and his eyes fluttered open taking in his surroundings. I smiled at him and started unhooking his cuffs from the ceiling hook. I took them in my hand and undid the cuffs.

"Come with me." He followed me over to the bed. "Get on the bed and lay down on your back."

He did as he was ordered and I started pulling out cuffs that were attached under the mattress. I started hooking them to his arms then legs He wasn't going anywhere and I was satisfied.

I looked under his skirt and was quite please that Nym was still rockhard. "You are doing quite well today." I slid the harness off letting it drop to the ground then climbed up on the bed and and keeled between his legs. I stripped off my shirt leaving only my corset on. Leaning over I licked from the base of his shaft to the tip of his cock before putting it in my mouth. He let out a moan of pleasure as I began sucking on his hard cock. I bobbed my head up and down, making sure his cock was thoroughly wet.

When I was satisfied with how slick he was I sat up and climbed on top of him slowly lowering myself onto his hard cock. I moaned as his head parted my lips and slowly slid inside of me. I lowered myself all the way down onto him allowing his full length inside of me.

"Ah yes!" I moaned as I slowly started gyrating my hips and raising them up and down.

I raised myself up till he was almost out then plunged back down onto his cock; slow at first and then faster. I built up a rhythm as I rode his cock roughly; I wanted to feel every inch of his manhood.  
I pulled off his nipple clamps and grabbed onto his sensitive nipple as I rode his eager cock.

"Mm you like this?"

"Yes Mistress."

"I want you to tell me what you want.""

"Mistress I want you to keep using me how ever you please. I want to please you in any way."

I smiled he would be a good to keep around. I quickened my pace slamming down onto his hard cock and lifting myself up only to drop back down to the base. I moaned as my climax was quickly approaching. I moved my hand onto my clit and began to rub it vigorously causing me to contract down onto Nym's waiting cock. I could feel my orgasm building up at the constant double stimulation or my insides and my clit.

"OH yes!" I moaned.

"Mistress I'm close,"

"Cum inside me you slut," I cried as I felt a heat rise up inside me waiting to be released.

I felt a wave of intense pleasure wash over me as I came. My juiced squirted out of me and I felt Nym shoot his load inside of my hot pussy.  
I grinned as I lifted myself off of Nym and layed down next to him. That was great and we would definitely be repeating this.


End file.
